What is Death?
by mr.matthew1223
Summary: Juvia's husband, Grey, has died. After going though some depression she makes a deal with the devil to get her Grey-sama back. However he isn't what he was like before AU: Modern/limited (if any) magic
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new fic of mine! This is a story based OOC a creepypasta called "What is Dead". I reccomed looking it up if you want to see ho this story is going to work in general (I plan to go more in depth). Anyway enjoy the story and I hope to get constructive criticism!**

It a cloudy day in the town of Magnolia. Church bells ringing near by and gloom all over the sky and people.

On this day a funeral was going on. A funeral for my husband, Grey Fullbuster.

I went up in front of his coffin when it was time to do my eulogy for him. "I am Juvia Fullbuster. Juvia has known Grey-sama ever since we where young. Juvia had always seen Grey as a cool, confident, and brave man. No matter what he wanted to do, he would do it, regardless of what anyone thought about it, like when he would strip all the time. Anyway, Juvia always remembers his talent of art, especially with ice sculptors. He would often say he only did it only to put bread on the table, but Juvia thinks he really liked it in secret." I said going though sweet nostalgia, that is until bitter memories came back too.

"However, Grey-sama, a few years ago got some sort of heart daisies. Doctors didn't know where it came from, but most implied it was just genetic and neither of us knew. Over these years, he had five heart-attacks. The first one was the most sudden and traumatic, happening after he came back from work. The second, third, and forth ones weren't as bad. They where still terrible to see him go though and just as scary, it just wasn't as saveirer. The last one... The last one is why he's in a coffin right now." I said as some tears started leaving my eyes. "The last one happened while we where asleep, it wasn't till morning till Juvia noticed he was dead. His body pale, no breathing, and the smell of rotting over him. That was yesterday, and Juvia is learning that I can't grief enuf for my beloved Grey-sama..."

After the speech I just couldn't talk anymore, I was just crying too much and walked away. I almost walked out of the funeral, but that would be like running from Grey-sama, and I couldn't do that.

I spent the rest of the day grieving at my home, I just couldn't do anything else. It didn't help that I had work the next day.

Spiking to the next day I woke up with a terrible start. I cried myself till I passed out to sleep and I woke up an hour late. I think I forgot to set the alarm on over thinking of Grey-sama. I moved around my home, getting ready slowly. It made me feel like I was now alone, no one to share and love anymore.

I got into my car and drove to work as quickly as possible, however there was a bit of traffic on the way there. It was like life was trying to make things worse for me.

Because of the traffic I was about two hours late. This made my boss get mad at me and had a long and angry talk with me. I understood why he was furious at me, but it was like I couldn't do anything about it. Now it's as if life is hating me because I don't have Grey-sama beside me in live anymore.

I work as a meteorologist at the local news station, Fairy Broadcast (FB). I'm good at it, always curious on how the sky would change so sudden and trying to figure out it's mysteries. However as a meteorologist for a local news station isn't much, but as Grey-sama said about his ice sculpting, it brings bread on the table... Ugh, I shouldn't think about Grey-sama now.

As I was working I heard a voice behind me "How about that whether?" the voice was deep and came out of know where, but I knew who it was.

I turned my chair around to see a tall man with long black hair and piercings all over his face. He wore a black suite, a black and red striped tie, and held some kind of coffee mug. "Oh, hello Gajeel-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked the man. I assumed it was lunch from how he wasn't at his work place. Gajeel worked with news related to sports, however he wouldn't be on TV because the boss thought the piercing and long hair would encourage punks somehow and looked unprofessional.

"I was just checkin' up on ya, knowing about what happened to Grey." He explained. After mentioning Grey he sorta looked like he felt a bit guilty talking about so soon.

"Oh, I see..." I said just feeling awkward about the subject of her husband's death.

"So how are you doing?" Gajeel asked again.

I was quite for a bit just feeling the awkwardness adding on to my bad day. A sigh left my mouth before answered "Just terrible, Gajeel-kun."

"Hared that Loke got on you for being late." Gajeel said trying to somewhat change the topic. It was hardly helpful as he might of thought it was.

"Um, yeah." I said sorta wanting him to leave right now. I turned around trying to get back to work. Unlike Gajeel I couldn't really afford to take a lunch break, unlike him.

"Loke, the bastard." Gajeel scuffed "Can't he just be reasonable. I mean your still girevig for Grey. Can't he just have a heart."

"Don't speak of like that, Juvia knows he's a good boss." I told Gajeel "He said that he understood Juvia is going though troubles, but it's no excuse for being two hours late." my voice got more soft as I tried to get back to work.

"Did you even get any sleep?" Gajeel asked, clearly not over 's supposed insensitivity .

"Yes... but not much." I said, although I couldn't drive myself to shoo him off.

"Juvia, you need to ask for a few days off. I think we can easily work around with the news without are weather-girl." Gajeel told me concerned.

"Gajeel..." I just couldn't deal with his reminders and distractions. I also couldn't just take a few days off. I mean what would I even do? Just grief for Grey-sama making things worse?

"I see." Gajeel took a sip of his mug and turned around "I'll check on ya later, Kay?" he asked waking off, probably going back to his work place.

I only sighed as I got back to my work. Maybe a few days off wouldn't be too bad... I'll just see if I really need it and talk to about it tomorrow.

Later that day I walked out of FB like a zombie. I was starving from hardly eating anything over the day, tired from little sleep and a long day of work. Worst thing is I know I was just going to enter home all alone.

I drove home and went into the house. Without Grey-sama it didn't even feel like home, just a building that I just so happen to sleep in.

I spent an hour or so just looking over old photos. I only stopped because it was too bitter for me to handle. I just couldn't stay in the house. Not for now, not when I have too many memories of Grey-sama.

I deiced to take a walk around town to try to get rid of my thoughts for a while. Maybe I would go to Gajeel-kun's house. Yeah, I might, take a few days off from work and just go to Gajeel-kun's place. Just to get away from my sorrows.

As I walked more around town it started to grow into night and rain quickly followed. I just had to leave my umbrella home... Oh well, guess I should just go to Gajeel-kun's now, don't want to caught a cold or anything.

While walking to Gajeel-kun's I felt a sudden chill as I passed an ally. After passing I just stopped, what could that be? Slowly I walked back to the ally, peaking my head around the ally coroner. The only thing that caught my eye where a pair of blood red eyes looking back at me.

"It's rude to stare at people, ma'am." A man with red eyes said. He just appeared next to the corner as if it where magic or something. The ominous man had blood red eyes and black hair. He only worse some sort of black and gold robe that looked like it should be in a history book.

"H-how did you...?" I was just a lost of words from the creepy man.

"You seem troubled, ma'am." He said not looking away from me with his soul pricing eyes.

"O-oh not really, I was just walking by and it started raining. I just thought I noticed there was a dry spot in there, but I was wrong. Now bye-bye mister." I said just wanting to get away from the creepy man.

"I know your creeped out with me, but please be honest with me, ma'am." The red-eyed man said just staring me down. What did he want with me? "Can you at least just tell me your name, ma'am?" he asked.

I was hesitant to do so, but I told him for some reason, I don't know why I did. "J-Juvia."

"Would you so happen to be Juvia Fullbuster... or do you now go by your maiden name?" he asked. I found it a bit creepy he knew of my husband was dead. At least that was what he was implying.

"I go by Fullbuster still..." I said not knowing what else to say to this man.

"Oh, well then , I am sorry for your lose." The red-eye man gave a bow to me before turning around.

"How do you know Juvia is a widow?" I asked, knowing this guy wasn't at the funeral.

"I read the Obituary, . Honestly I find it the saddest part of the news paper." he said walking off.

"Wait! How do you know we were married?" I asked, knowing for a fact neither I nor Grey-sama ever seen this man in our lives.

"I watch the news every now and then and I recognized the last name." The red-eyed man responded simply.

"Oh..." Now I just felt sorta stupid that I freaked out in front of some normal guy like that... No. No he isn't normal though. It's something with those eyes of his.

"Do you miss your husband, ?" the red-eyed man asked as he stopped walking.

"Yes, very much..." I answered. I had no idea where this guy was going on about this.

"How would you feel if you could have him back?" he asked me.

The moment he did the thought popped in my head. Live would be normal, my life wouldn't be in grief anymore! I didn't even have to think much about it, I immediately said "Yes I would!"

"What would you give for him?" The man asked "Would you be willing to pay a price either now or later of what you would do from your actions?" he asked

I was just too filled with joy to really think about it and blindly said "Yes!"

"I see..." The red-eyed man got out a book and tour out a page "Now take this and never see me again." he said as he gave me the page.

I quickly put in my pocket to keep it as dry as possible. "Who are you though?"

The man took a moment, as if he where thinking about what his name was "...Zeref, I am Zeref. Now, go, . If you see the devil once, shame on him. See him twice same on you. See him thrice shame on us both." Zeref said pushing me away and disappearing into the darkness and rain of the night.

I was confused on what he meant the devil, it was like he was implying he was the devil. It would make sense with those blood-red, soul pricing eyes and chills around him.

Soon I quickly tried to find somewhere dry so I could read that piece of paper Zeref gave me. I went a closed restaurant. It had one of those little curved shade spots by the windows.

Then I took out the page Zeref gave me. It was some-sort of wired voodoo thing on it about resurrecting the dead.

At first I thought that Zeref guy could of just been some sort of crazy guy... Although I do want Grey-sama. What could it hurt to at least try?

Reading more into the paper apparently all I had to do was to get Grey's body, make some wired sadist like circle, and chant some wired phrase. 'Soporem rediret, staim evigilabit ad me'. I had no idea what it was, but I think it was some kind of Laitan.

My only real concern was the odd circle, it made me feel like I was going to summon the devil with it. However it is all for Grey-sama, and it doesn't seem that hard anyway. I mean the hardest part would just be digging him up in the rain.

When I entered the graveyard, I honestly was expecting some kind of grounds keeper or someone around, but no. All that I could see was the ground and stones of the dead.

I walked though the graveyard slowly, cautious if anyone would see me. Although my first thing to do was get a shovel. I couldn't just go back to my place, not without Grey-sama. I can't go to Gajeel-kun, it would be too suspicious. Besides, I could find one somewhere around here.

Over my walk of the empty graveyard, I saw a shed. This should be for the grave diggers!

I got out of my wallet to get a paper clip. I only had one around me because Gajeel-kun thought me how to pick locks back when he lived more of a street life. I used it a lot to get into Grey-sama's house before we started dating.

It took me a bit to get it unlocked, due to lack of practice, but I got it open.

I walked in the shed, it was very dusty and filled with both shovels, crosses, stone, lanterns, dead flowers, just a lot of stuff for graves. I only picked up one shovel and eagerly ran out. I don't think I closed the door thought, but I could just get that done after I return the shovel.

I started running to find Grey-sama's grave. The ground felt very muddy and made a 'slush' sound when ever I took a step across the yard.

Soon I got to the grave and started digging as fast as possible. The ground was very wired to shovel from how muddy it was. It was like the shovel was sinking into the ground, instead of digging at first. The rain just made any dry ground I dough up all wet and muddy. It wasn't fun to dig out.

After what felt like hours of digging in muddy ground I got to the coffin. I opened it as fast as possible and took his corpse out of the pit of a grave. Then I used the shovel to make that devilish circle. I put Grey-sama in the middle, and I on the border of the circle.

Once on the circle I started the chant "Soporem rediret, staim evigilabit ad me!"

The first time I said it, obviously nothing happened. However the more and more I said it the more it felt like death was closer, it made me scared, but I keep chanting. It was all for Grey-sama.

By what felt like the hundredth time saying that odd phrase and strike of lighting crossed the sky, giving a mighty roar of thunder. I stopped right there as I felt the feeling of death faded.

The ritual felt like it was over so I just waited for Grey-sama to rise to life. I waited for a few minutes. A few minutes quickly turned into an hour before I knew it.

At this point tears just where leaking out of my eyes. I don't know if they where of anger for me doing something so stupid or of sadness because I actually thought it would work.

Seeing this had failed I picked up Grey-sama again, about to put him back into his grave until something happened.

I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination or not so I put him back on the circle to check. After checking my tears of frustration and sadness quickly turned into tears of happiness.

He was breathing!

**Haha! cliffhanger! Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, hope you give constructive critism, and hope you like it enuf to follow my story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, hope it did seem too long to make. I had some trouble uploading this so it's a bit late. Anyway, enough of my rambling, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

He breathed! My Grey-sama breathed! I was felt so overjoyed I could die! Although that would be pretty ironic.

Anyway I should probably put all the dirt back, I kinda don't want to get in trouble. I should do it quickly to, don't want Grey-sama to get a cold or anything.

I placed Grey-sama down and started burying the hole back to how it was and quickly put the shovel back in the shed. After that I picked up Grey-sama and started walking back to our home.

Now it did look a bit wired of me just carrying my husband like this, what could I say if someone told me and got suspicious? 'Oh, my husband was drinking a bit too much and passed out, Juvia's just helping him get home.' Yeah, that sounds good. Though he still looks really pale, but I think it could work anyway.

I wonder if I should tell anyone though, like Gajeel-kun or a close friend of Grey-sama like Lyon. Wait no, I can't they either know of his death or where at the funeral. They would be question about how I did it and I feel like it might not be a good idea to tell them about that Zeref guy.

Soon I walked into our home, it did feel nice to now know I can truly be at home with Grey-sama back, even if I was soaked by the rain.

It was pretty late, looking about midnightish from what I could tell. I just placed Grey-sama on the bed and went to change into some dry cloths to sleep in. Overall I think that Zeref guy made my day after seeing his wired spell thing actually worked. Even for a guy who looked like the devil in away, actually helping feels releaving.

I slipped into bed setting my alarm and getting settled in the bed. I smiled as I closed my eyes glad to see my Grey-sama breath again.

In the morning the alarm went off with its loud beeping as usual. With a groan I got up and turned it off, I still was tired from last night. The combination of digging a grave late at night while in the rain made me want to at least sleep for another 12 hours. Oh well at least I have Grey-sama to wake up and see.

"Good morning Grey-sama..." I said turning to see him not there. His side of the bed was a mess, maybe waking from the dead isn't a pleasant wake up. I probably just didn't notice being really tired and he's just in the living room or something waiting for me. Then I heard a wrestling noise coming from the kitchen.

I went to go to the kitchen to check it out. To my surprise it was Grey-sama. Although I also found another surprise, the kitchen being a mess. There where boxes and leftovers of food all over the floor and just about any surface.

Grey-sama looked pale still and had no color in his eyes, but they obviously didn't seem dead though. He was hunched over and sorta looked like a confused animal. Also being Grey-sama he was half-naked, that made sense.

"G-Grey-sama! What are you doing?" I asked him confused with such odd behavior from. I mean he isn't the neatest, but he doesn't make messes like this. "Your making a mess and wasting all this food. I understand that your hungry after not eating all day, being dead and all."

He just looked at me as if I was just speaking nonsense. Grey-sama proceed to move on to the fridge, which looked like he had raided a few times already.

Why would he be doing this? Is this like some sort of revive shock thing?

Well whatever it is I can't just let him wonder around the house all day like this. By the time I'd come back it would probably be a dump. That's also considering if he only stays in the house and not wonder off.

Wait, I think I got something! I picked up some meat that was on the floor, it didn't seem eaten that much, a few bites only. "Grey-sama, oh Grey-sama, I've got some food for you." I said slowly luring him to follow me. I lead him into the basement, in there he wouldn't be able to do much to the house or to himself. I can think of what to do about him later, right now I really need to get to work, don't want to be late twice in a row.

I drove to work, this time on time. As I was checking in the office I saw Gajeel-kun with his fedora on, which meant he was probably going to go out and researching a story or something. He has worked to try to to get on camera to give his reports, instead of just writing them.

"Hello Gajeel-kun, you got some sorta story or something?" I asked because he was wearing his fedora, I like to call it his 'Reporter Fedora'.

"Yeah, a local high school baseball team having a real good year so far, they are basically undefeated." he said like it was nothing, either he didn't care about the team or he wanted to do a different sport to cover.

"What school is it?" I asked, not knowing much about sports. I was more of the nerd type that would stay away from physical games. They just weren't that fun for me.

"It's the Summer Salamanders, or something." he shrugged, giving me more of the sign he didn't care about the sport. "Anyway how are you doing?" Gajeel-kun asked casually.

I was a bit confused thinking he'd be more in hurry to get to the story. "Better... Don't you have to get to that school to make that report?" I asked

"I've got sometime for small talk. Besides you probably still have it rough right now." he said concerned for me, like he was yesterday.

"Actually-" I cut myself off from what I was going to say. I was about to slip out what I did last night. Good thing I caught myself or he's think I'd be crazy or something. "Actually I'm slowly getting better, now if you excuse me I have to get to work." I told him walking as calmly as I could, though most likely looked like a nervous reack.

When I got on my computer, starting my work, the first ting I thought of was how was Grey-sama was doing. He must be so lonely and confused down in the basement. Though why was he acting like that in the kitchen this morning? Maybe it's some sort of supernatural side effect Zeref 'forgot' to tel me about.

Either way I just hope he's ok, even with that odd behavior this morning, it was only once. One time, and it was right after he woke up from death, it just must be hard to wake up from that's all. I bet that's it, once I get home everything will be fine. He'd be normal, life would be normal, everything would be normal. Although it would be hard to explain how he's alive again.

Ugh, I just need to not think about that too much, just focus on work Juvia, can't be that hard right now. Let's see how the weather's going to be.

I looked over the computer alnlasing the chances of what kind of weather would happen this week. I saw a lot of cold air and cloudy weather up for the week. High chances of rain to boot, just great. At least when I get home Grey-sama should be there to make up for it, make things less gloomy. Well that is if Grey-sama is back to normal by then.

Ugh! I'm thinking about him again, I just need to clear my head and work. Just work, work like a be Juvia. The weather doesn't care about Grey-sama, even if he is your husband.

After finishing work and going back to the office to check out of work, Mr. Loke walked in. As usual he had a standard business suit, red tie, glasses that almost looked like sunglasses, and his ginger hair spiked "Hey, Juvia, can I have a talk to you?" He asked me "It's not like yesterday, this one is more of a casual talk, okay?"

I was sorta confused to why Mr. Loke would ask to have a normal talk when I was about to go home. I really need to cheek on Grey-sama and see how he's doing. He must be miserable in the basement, being stuck there all day. "What would you like to talk about, Mr. Loke?" I asked sorta not wanting this to take to long.

"Please, call me Leo." He insisted "I just want to say that you've been doing good for what you just dealt with. Trust me, I've seen someone close to me die before and I've felt your grief. Although it does impress me that your strong enough to keep working as if life was normal. Other then yesterday morning I noticed you haven't let this get in the way of your work. Honestly I couldn't work for at least a week after something that tragic happening in my life." Mr. Loke put his hand on my shoulder and said "Thanks for your strength so far, I wish I could have that sometimes when in depression. If you ever need help from me about this, don't be afraid to come up to me and ask for help."

"O-ok, Mr. Lo- I mean Leo." I said not knowing how to respond, I mean Mr. Loke is a kind boss, but I wasn't expecting him to offer this to me.

"Well, you should get going, I've held you back long enough." Mr. Loke said patting my shoulder and letting me go.

It was raining again as I went inside my car and took a deep breath. "Juvia wishes she really had the strength Mr. Loke thinks Juvia has." I said thinking about his words. I wasn't really strong, I was just lucky in finding Zeref and get a 'Get Out of Jail for Free' card with death for Grey-sama. Just a cheater of death.

Though what would I say to him? First he was praising me so I could really refuse it, I need the self-esteem boosts. Second, what would I have told him? I met some creepy guy on the street and returned my husband from the dead? He would think I'm crazy or take back his statement thinking I'm in denial.

I let out a sigh and start the car. I should just go home and see how Grey-sama is doing, he's been in that dark basement all day. His probably just confused that's all.

When I got home the first thing I did was head for the basement. However the moment I opened the door I could hear a kind of scream coming from the basement. This made me worried. What was going on down there?

Slowly I get the key for the basement and walk down to it. The close I got the more the screams started to sound sorta despite, as if it knew I was coming and wanted to get out of his cage. When I got in front of the basement door I could hear him scratching the door.

"Um, are you ok there Grey-sama?" I asked. Grey-sama only gave a big scream, like I was taunting him.

"Shh, it's ok Grey-sama, just calm down and we'll just get on our way to get everything back to normal, ok?" I asked him, trying to confer him, since he sounded distressed. Grey-sama only gave another despite sounding scream.

"Well I'm just going to open the door, alright? So just calm down and we can get things settled." I told him trying to hide my fear of what Grey-sama was right now. Whatever it was it didn't act like him.

I slowly unlocked the door and he went silent. Cautiously I grabbed the nob of the door and started turning it open.

The moment I had a crack open he was trying to rush out of the small entry. He was very aggressive about escaping. Grey-sama tried to get his hands though the door, often attempting to punch me or the door.

After this started to happen I fought back against him and closed the door as fast as I could and locked it shut.

"Grey-sama, you're not going to get out of there until you calm down. You can't be like that outside and you know that. Now I don't know how it's like in death, but your back in life. You have to realize that and act like a person and not an animal." I told him, not going to let him out other wise. If I did I don't know what I would do with him.

I tried to get him to calm down and get out for about two hours, however all the attempts where the same. Grey-sama being violent when trying escape desperately, struggling to close the door again, and trying to calm him down.

I just couldn't get him to calm down. Maybe I need to wait longer or something.

As I walked back up stairs the screams started again. Each screech of his chilled me, like when looking into Zeref's blood-red eyes.

Before going to bed I went to the kitchen and got him some food and battles of water. I mean he had to be hungry, it could be why he's screaming like that. Maybe he's like a baby right now and can't tell others what he wants. Yeah that's right. Heh, Grey-sama is like my baby know I guess, even if he doesn't seem like him right now.

When going back to the basement I had to go though the same process again. However it was both easier and harder with the food in hand. He focused more on the food then attacking me, but keeping the crack small enough so he didn't try to escape was a hassle.

After feeding him I walked up to the bedroom. I set my alarm and closed my eyes to go to sleep. However not long after I closed my eyes the screaming started again.

I was wondering why. Did the food not completely satisfy him? Did he want to break free? Well whatever it is I just have to wait till morning. It's already late, I need sleep.

Though I need sleep, the screams keep going. I could hardly sleep with him bursting out such loud blood chilling sounds every few seconds.

Things only got worse as days went on. I still haven't let him out of the basement, since he was still acting like a mad animal. Feeding him got harder and harder. He would want more food and it would be more difficult to give it to him without him trying to be violent. His screams got louder and more terrifying each and passing day.

Grey-sama's screaming got so bad, even some of my neighbors could hear it. Now that scared me a lot. What would they do? Try to find out what's making the sounds and why is it in my house. But what would they do if they look over the home? They would find him very quick, but once they open to see what it is... He might escape... I can't let that happen! I can't let him be get out like that and try to rampage the outside.

One day as I was about to enter my house two of my neighbors walked up to me. One was Maco, he had purple hair, a blue shirt, jeans, and a S necklaces. He was accompanied with Wakkaba. He was an Irish looking man with fluffy brown hair, a green shirt with flowers on it, jeans, and his pipe to smoke out of.

"Um, c-can Juvia help you two?" I asked as if I didn't know anything.

"Me and my wife has been hearing loud screams coming from your house, Juvia. We want to know what's going on." Wakkaba explained.

Maco nodded and added in "Yeah, my kid has been growing scared of you and your house thinking your some kind of witch."

Oh what do I do? Do I just show them Grey-sama? If so what would he do? Would he kill them? Break free or something? What if I don't show them? They would only grow suspicious of me and try to see him any, making it worst.

I deiced that honesty would be the best policy here, it would be easier to deal with. "Ok, I'll show you two, follow me." I told them getting into my home.

The two neighbors followed me down into the entrance and they could tell someone was in there. Well it seemed more like some monster then someone.

They seem scared as they neared the basement "What's in there? Some kind of demon?" Wakkaba asked.

I hesitated to answer what was in there, let alone answer the question. "You'll see." I said sounding more dark than I thought it would be.

As I unlocked the door and slowly opened the door I started pushing the two into the basement.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Maco asked in confusion as I pushed them in.

This felt so wrong to do, but they knew. They just knew too much, if they got out they would tell someone and I would get in trouble along with Grey-sama getting put down.

I managed to get the two in the basement. I could hear the scream of my neighbors as I locked the door, I felt like a monster for this.

I walked up stares slowly when I heard the screams stop. However that wasn't what scared me, it was the next noise I heard, chewing.

I turned back walking up to the door cautiously to see if it was what I thought... Sadly it was.

Grey-sama was eating them.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please give constructive critisum, it could make me write the story better. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Update

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My old computer was acting glitch, having a few viruses in it so I just got a new one a few days ago. Sadly I was typing chapter 3 before my typing softwear seemed to started getting infected, so that means I'd also have to start tying the chapter all over. I also am getting a new kitchen, so things are fairly noisy around and I try to get out of the house when I can during said days. However the good news is that I should start reworking the chapter and it would only be about a few days, at most, till an update. Just wanted to let you guys know, just in case if you thought I was dropping the story.**


End file.
